Paladin (Jumper)
' Paladins' are antagonistic organization that featured in Jumper film. They replaced NSA as the main threat to protagonists in the film. History Background Their existence can be tracked back since medieval era where they were learned about Jumpers’ existence and angered with that. They knew that Jumpers are dangerous and would misused their powers. Predecessors of these paladins are said to be those whom involves in witch-hunts and inquisition where these people later formed the larger organization. It appeared that they were less successful in medieval times until electricity was found. They discovered that around that time, enough voltage (at least 1,000 V) on a Jumper would prevent them from teleporting. This prompt them to create electroshock prods that can incapacitated Jumpers so they became more vulnerable. Thanks to this, they became more effective as they even hunted down suspected Jumpers right before they were experienced enough to fight against them (namely when they still child). Events in Film Characteristics and Gadgets Paladins are religious sect of extremists whom hellbent in killing Jumpers (humans whom capable in teleporting) because they believe that Jumpers are an abomination to the world and a disgrace to God. It was said that they believe that their teleporting powers was meant to be only possessed by God, not them. To pin a certain religion on them is impossible, but it’s obvious that they believe in a God. They feel like they are doing a service for God by killing any Jumper they can find, and will not stop even if the innocent people or unsuspecting bystanders would deter them, especially their target’s families both because they believed that either to shut them up or worse, Jumpers themselves. Paladins commonly wear silver trench coats though few can be seen wear grey turtlenecks and pants as well as utility belt that contains their gadgets and weapons. To trap Jumpers, they use various technology that can be seen below: Paladin Shock Prod Short pole that harvests electricity. This stick has a ball at one end that when comes in contact with a person, a large amount of electricity is transferred to the person. This leaves the person paralyzed for a brief moment also stop a Jumper from jumping. This is Paladins' standard issue weapons. Aside used as melee weapon, this shock prod can be used to fight in distance like guns, where two kinds of ammunitions are used: *'Net Bolts:' Bolts that loaded into a cylinder that attached on one of the Shock Prod's end. When the bolts shot on the target, the bolt would spread wires into a net that would entangles it. Like the shock prod itself, the fired bolts harvest electricity that conducted on the wires, electrocuting the target while ensnaring it. The bolts' firepowers also equal with guns, which also caused the net not only ensnared the target but also pinned them against the wall or other inanimate objects. The bolts appeared to be triggered via electricity. *'Tether Bolt:' Bolt that contains wires that shoots out and grapples on to anything when fired. The tethers are used to catch and pinned Jumpers where one end ensnared a Jumper and the other impaled to the ground. Scar Ripper An advanced technological box that creates a strong electrical force that can rip open jump scars (transparent tiny wormholes that left by Jumpers whenever they teleport to somewhere else) that are fading to keep them open. The electrical field is powerful enough to create storms in the area in which that box is activated. A handle is located at the top, when a user turns the handle then pushes the handle down, the Scar Ripper is activated. This device appeared to be the latest Jumper-hunting tools that recently created as hinted in deleted scenes of the film. It shows Roland whom talking to Asian scientists about the device, with them mentioning (and showing) that the device (which likely the prototype one that created at that time) is not yet completely safe (a lab rat, after being successfully teleported from one container to another, is shown to have died a bloody death shortly afterward). Jump-Scar Detecting Spray Special spray that release some kind of chemical substance that caused Jump-Scars (transparent wormholes that Jumpers created whenever they teleports) to be fully visible before it fully dissipates. Each members mostly use this on areas where they witnesses Jumper whom recently able to escape via teleporting. Notable Paladins *Roland Cox Similar villains *C.C.G. from Tokyo Ghoul *Cemetery Wind from Transformers: Age of Extinction. Gallery Paladin Jumpers.jpg|Paladin as seen in Jumper: Griffin Story video game a bunch of paladins through portal.jpg|A group of Paladins whom goes across a stabilized Jump-scar Category:Genocidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Organizations Category:Conspirators Category:Cults Category:Extremists Category:Murderer